I really hate it when Klavier,,,
by Sephylovescookie
Summary: “Oh ho ho! What’s this?” A voice called. Of course, Apollo knew exactly who it was... but that doesn’t mean he wasn't going to ignore him. A slight crackish humor series of drabbles in order. Klaver/Apollo. M for later chapters. CHAPTER FOUR:Kidnaps Me UP
1. Confuses me

" Objection!"

Apollo almost cried. _' What does he want __**now**__!? Ugh…"_

Klavier stood silent, smiling patiently and obviously waiting for Apollo to acknowledge him. This of course, was not needed, as objections do not need replies to continue them.

"Yes, Mr. Gavin?"

Right after the famous Mr. Justice's remark, the room burst into a guitar solo, Apollo hit his head on the desk repeatedly. _'Why is Klavier always my prosecutor!? Why!?'_

"I do believe, Herr Forehead, that there is a contradiction in your theory, Ja?" The Rock Star grinned, bending forward to leer at Apollo. Apollo banged his fists on the table (why do all lawyers attack the court furniture or walls?). His possibility was perfect, how could there be a contradiction!? The body flew in the air, hit the car and, died from the impact of the asphalt! Flawless!

"What could be wrong, it's the best assumption!" Klavier laughed after Apollo burst out. _' Oh foolish little forehead…'_

"Let me get this straight here, your saying that, the victim flew into the air and fatally hit the ground below?"

"Yes. I am."

"Then tell me…how fast was the car that hit him to the point that he flew in the air?" Apollo was utterly confused, what did this have to do with the ground?

"I'd guess around 80?"

" Oh so a human can live through a giant steel object hitting them at eighty miles per hour , but not a seven foot drop of concrete?"

"Exactly!...wait, what!?" Now Apollo was just stumped, the autopsy showed that the body didn't die from the car but how could it not have!?

"What, what?" Klavier was starting to have fun.

"What?"

"What of your what's what? "

" What- I mean…Stop whatting my whats Prosecutor Gavin!" _I …think._

" Pardon me?" Klavier quipped, chuckling. This time the judge put a stop to it before Apollo restored to using the 'Chord's of Steel' to continue.

"Enough of this confusing banter! I demand a ten minute recess for the two of you to stop this problem." Even the Judge was lost before the "what's" started!

"But your Honor-!" But the judge banged the gavel before Apollo could finish.

* * *

(Court lobby )

"What are you doing!?" Apollo was just about ready to punch the smug little blonde.

" I could say the same thing." Klavier laughed, it seemed the hole thing was a joke to him. Apollo flushed and glared to the side. He hated it when Klavier was like this. Confusing him during a trial and making him feel like an idiot. Apollo Justice was no idiot! The worst part was the laughs the countless, melodious chuckles and outbursts that distracted Apollo even after cases. It was overbaringly nerve racking! The worst part is why! _He had no reason to laugh about it! Was he mocking him, or was it pity!?_ The poor attorney was horribly baffled.

"The real question is how you didn't notice such an easy contradiction." There it goes again, that noise.

"Nooo, the real question is why you started… whatever that was!?" Apollo fumed, he was obviously referring to the "what game".

Klavier didn't answer, he just cheerfully walked up to Apollo and placed his hands down on the overly-hair-gelled boy's shoulders and smiled.

"Weil, Sie zu reizend, nicht zu hänseln!**1**"And with that he patted Apollo on the head and returned to the courtroom, humming a brisk tune and twirling his finger. The defense attorney just sat there.

"Well, see you raisin… knit… you hands?" Apollo murmured before returning back the courtroom, not able to decide whether he was angrier or more confused than before. He needed to study German more often.

* * *

1: "Because, your just to cute to not tease!"

Yeah I don't know why I wanted to start this I just did, and I shall countinue it! Never fret readers! The next shall be longer and better : "Embarrasses me" All rights to Apollo Justice: AA.


	2. Embarrasses me

Well this is the second chapter to the story, I'd made it as promised. X3 I found it turned out pretty good in my opinon. I own nothing but the plots. Enjoy! And review, Ja?

* * *

"Oh ho ho! What's this?" A voice called.

Of course Apollo knew exactly who it was... but that doesn't mean he was going act as such. The defense attorney just turned to the side of the bench and huffed. _'Leave me alone, it's my day off from watching Trucy and cleaning…'_

"Earth to forehead on the park bench!" The German prosecutor called out from almost five feet away, Apollo sunk his head lower in his arms. _'If he wasn't so busy I'd swear he's stalking me.' _

You see, Apollo did actually study some German after the trail he'd won (Much to Klavier's confusing assistance). And well… what the Prosecutor Gavin said to him was, making him nervous, or at least that's what he felt. But there was more.

_"Because, your just to cute to not tease!"_

'_What did he mean?' _

"Paging Mr. Apollo Justice." Klavier said bending over the park bench and Apollo's back to come face-to-upside down-face. One grinning with amusement, the other dazed in complete thought. He had to crawl onto the bench to achieve this, but it seemed the only way to get the brunette's attention. The birds and critters chirped and scuffled in the trees, the wind blew Klavier's hair curl and necklace. Obviously someone was not home.

Klavier had never seen the Herr like this; it wasn't a bad sight… but still a different one. Kind of cute, actually. Clearly Apollo was lost in some train of notion, his eyes were glazed over and his brows were scrunched together. It reminded the blonde of the one he made in court with his finger touching his forehead. He brought out a finger out to prod Apollo's oh so very interesting forehead, something he'd been itching to do since he saw the shiny lobe in the first place. To anyone watching, you'd think they be a couple. Finally the brunette seemed to come out his trance. Klavier's grin reached to his ears.

Apollo blinked. _'Eh, since when did the park look like Klavier's face? Jeez he's here, isn't that enough? Wait if Klavier's here then…!'_

"Gah! Kla- Prosecutor Gavin!" Apollo screamed, which was heard by a five mile radius. The rock star frowned and rubbed his ear. The brunette backed up and hit Klavier's chest making him squeak again. Klavier squinted. The guy's vocals could beat the rock stars any day. _'Calm down, Justice.' _

"Nein, nein Herr Forehead, this is no court room, such titles aren't needed. We're closer than that, Ja?" the blonde jibed, making an upside down smile.

_Close?_ Right now is what Apollo called close! Why did he feel so small all of a sudden, sure he was shorter than Gavin… but he felt like the man was looming over him!

"What are you doing here!?" _and more importantly why are you __**on me**__!?' _Apollo started to get that wrench in his stomach every time _he _showed up, not knowing or liking the feeling one bit.

"Even people like _me_ go on walks Apollo." He grinned again, always smiling around his co-lawyer.

"Uh… I…I knew that." The brunet was shocked. The prosecutor in front of him just called him by his name. His first name! It made him- kind of queasy, and hot. For some reason Klavier's care free beam went smug.

"_Aussehen (look), _Apollo, your blushing." _Maybe my feelings aren't so one sided, forehead._

"That's because you're so c-close to me!" The minute it came out of Apollo's mouth he gaped. Oh how he wish he could take that back. _Bad idea, bad. Bad! _Klavier's eyes curved into perverse slits.

"Oh?" He turned Apollo around so he was pinning him with the bench and leaned in closer, Apollo flushed more. Again, and it was almost red. By the time Klavier was nose to nose, the defense attorney resembled his suit. He could smell the mint from Klavier's breath, it made him dizzy.

"Reizend." Klavier chuckled. Apollo's face never lost its color but he instantly became angry. Gavin's smile dropped.

"Stop messing with me! I knew what you said before and I know what you're saying now!" Justice pushed Klavier away "Stop calling me cute! I'm a _**man**_! A man!"

"But it's true?" Klavier didn't understand, he'd been called cute himself, he thought of it as a compliment.

"So you tease me for it!?" Apollo banged his fist on the bench, making his bracelet jingle. How dare Klavier mock him! Apollo wasn't some woman that you called cute and teased so you could laugh at. _Why does he have to mess around with my feelings like this!?_

Klavier's lips were quivering. The blonde tried to take him seriously, he _really_ tried, but Apollo was just so unbearably adorable as he pouted with that blush, or at least that's what it looked like. Klavier couldn't resist, leaning in as far as he could go.

" God, I hate it wh- ….mmph!"

The prosecutor softly pushed his lips along Apollo's, testing the waters. The brunette stood stiff, Klavier guessed from shock. Gently, he started to move his lips in a languid motion. He was surprised he hadn't been hit yet. Taking it as a good sign, the blonde licked the crease of the others lips. Apollo slowly started to open them and slid his eyes shut. Gavin's eyes lit up. He pushed his tongue into Apollo's long awaited mouth. Klavier loved it. He tasted like a mix between candy and peppers, a spicy sugar that was warm and bold on his tongue. It was perfect for Apollo. He forced the brunette back some more and delved deeper, sliding his slick appendage across the defense attorney's. The blonde was determined to map every hot inch of it. He grazed his tongue against his roof and Apollo unconsciously started to move his tongue with the other. The blonde brushed his tongue over the roof again of his mouth again, making him whimper. Klavier smirked, Apollo was still blushing.

Suddenly the defense attorney's eyes hooded open, then went wide as if he realized something. Klavier blinked and froze inside Apollo's mouth. _' Uh oh, not good.'_

_BAM!_

Klavier was flown back onto the ground in front of the bench. Pouting himself, he placed a hand on his cheek and hissed. The boy could punch, he'd give him that. He'd be red sore for at least a day or two.

" Ach, that wasn't very nice." Klavier moped, rubbing his cheek. Apollo was fuming, you could almost see the steam coming from the flushed face as he stood at the feet of the fallen prosecutor.

' _I was just frenched… by Klavier Gavin!! Prosecutor, Rock star Gavinners, Gimmerous Fop… Gavin!!'_

"You… you …." The brunette blurted, not being able to assemble a full sentence and by now redder as his suit if it were possible.

"_You._" Klavier purred. Apollo screamed and stormed off, stomping and fist out in a blushing rage. Gavin laughed.

"Can I at least have my gum back, mein forehead?" To his surprised a piece of white was thrown at his feet. He grinned like a Cheshire cat at the retreating form screaming profanities.

_' Progress Klavier, Progress!'_

* * *

Yey finished!! Hope you liked it... next one: Glomps me. oooh and if you have good Idea for one please tell me yes? Liked this, hated it? TELL ME! Love all, Sephylovescookie .


	3. Complements Me

Whoop, this only took a day. Hooray! It's a bit longer than normal but I like it. Be for warned ... this has a bit stronger content than the last chapters. But other than that Enjoy!, I own nothing but the plot!

* * *

" I can't believe the killer was his aunt!" Trucy exclaimed while eating her spagetti, it was slightly muffled by the food but Apollo could make it out. It was lunch time at the Wright talent agency.

" Eh, I saw it coming Trucy. She's was so greedy. Like that duck in those cartoons." Apollo replied.

Sadly, it was just the two of them. The notorious Mr.Wright was currently on another "secret mission of some kind" and out of the household for the time being. The house wall cluttered every where and messy, but Apollo didn' t care, he was just happy to be home. His last case was just hectic and he couldn't be happier for it to be over with. He'd only been home for an hour and _still _he could hear Mr. Payne' s shirll objection ringing in his ears.

_'At least it wasn't Klavier this time...' _He thought to himself, having not seen the blonde since the park "accident", as he called it. He didn't know how he could face him, even in court. He'd be way to distracted to even focus.. let alone win. The things he said... the kiss, which tasted like mint and grapes somehow..

" Well Apollo?"

"Grapes..."

" Ya' think? Hmmm.." Think what? Wait... was Trucy talking to him!? But Trucy was back to cleaning up the dishes. Oh well,.. what's that smell? Apollo sniffed around and gasped. _Is that me!? Ewww..._

" Hey Trucy, I'm going to take a shower ok? Holler if you need me!" Apollo said, his voice becoming louder as he headed down to the bathroom next to his room I'm just guessing on the layout of the house so don't kill me if I'm wrong somehow.

" Ten-Four, buddy!" Trucy quipped.

Apollo took off his vest and turned the water on. While waiting for it to get hot he took off the rest of his clothes as the mirrors fogged up. He sighed and stepped into the water, groaning at how hot it was. One of his favorie things was to take long showers, they were like miniature escapes from reality.Tiny little moments of peace. He tilted his head back and imagined the water as little raindrops falling on him. Darkness surrounded him and he dazed off._He was in laying down in a some unknown field, rain falling deftly all over him. It was quiet and peaceful, only the sound of water falling from the sky could be heard. Dim light began to shine through the dark rain... but the downpour never faltered.The sun was so brilliant, a bright and sunny yellow, straying out in the rain. Like a golden ray off light, blonde... with blue eyes, German..._

"_Apollo..."_

" GAH!" Apollo snapped. ' _What...what the hell!? No..My time of peace, my tiny escape... it's gone! He even got through to there! HOW!? Not only that but...'_

He gulped and looked down... he squeaked out a whisper. It's seemed he had a tiny-

" Problem..."

Out side he heard the doorbell ring.

'_That's funny, Phoenix usually knocks.'_

" Kyaaaa!!"

_'Looks like he brought home a present...'_

Apollo finished up his shower and his ,ahem,..."problem" and grudgingly got out of the shower... only to find he forgot his clothes to change out of. For a minute he was at a loss for what to do, he was _not _going to put on his clothes he wore today. (yes Apollo is a neat freak XD) So he brushed his hair and wrapped a towel around his lithe waist.

" Ughhh... eh, they won't mind." '_It's not like it's the first time I've done this anyway...'_

He turned the nob and came outside, suddenly smelling a burning funk that knocked out the force of his body wash. He shuddered and walked out into the living room while holding his towel. '_What is that girl doing now!?'_

When he finally reached his destination, he heavily considered turning around.

" Frualien! Are you sure he said grapes?"

" Yup, I thought that it was odd adding them to stew too, but he said so! "

_' Oh hell no...'_

" Well, I wouldn't all ways take forehead's word on everything, Ja?"

" I guess so... Oh by the way were should I put these flowers, thanks again though." She giggled.

" Ah, you wouldn't happen to have a vase for them, under the sink perh-" Klavier turned around and dropped the bag of grapes, he was standing in _Apollo's _kitchen, wearing _Apollo's_ "_For Justice!" _apron. Locking eyes with Apollo - who was panicking about the fact that his feet wouldn't move from their spot- Klavier shot his hand to his nose.

_' No no no no...no,nono! Why are you even here!? Feet! Move! Move, pleeh-hee-heasee! Move!'_

Klavier stared to grin that grin again, and Apollo went red as his mind brought up unnecessary thoughts and park "Accidents". Klavier went to speak up.

" Apoll-" But the brunette jumbled out an excuse.

" Ah-U-um... the! T-the Grapes-Mint! I mean s-stew! and I- I gotta go... bye!" He squeaked, turning around and running back down the hallway.

Trucy came back in from the garage, completely missing the brief meeting and holding a vase. She was holding a vase.

" I found one! Huh, Oh gosh! Mr. Gavin your nose is bleeding!"

" I'm alright, could you please direct me to the toliet?"

" Um, sure... just over there." She pointed down the hallway.

The blonde took off the apron he was wearing to make sure he didn't stain it and headed toward the bathroom. He came here on a whim, of course, he'd been wanting to see Justice for sometime now, so when he was in the area he snuck off from the poperazzi to come here without a second thought. And what he saw well... let's just say the Gavin wasn't disappointed.

He looked around and notice that there was a door next to the bathroom. It said _" Knock or Else!" _on a sign that hung on the door. Klaviers eyes glinted more that his jewelery. _' I __**wonder**__ whose room this is...'_

After cleaning up his nose he sneakily closed the bathroom door loud enough to make sure Trucy would believe he actually went in the bathroom. He tip toed over to Apollo's room, you could practically see paws turning the knob ever so quietly.

When he noticed that Apollo didn't hear him his grin broadened. Apollo was only wearing a white dress shirt and his boxers, his hair still wet and down just below his ears. He really was quite tiny for a man, and very, very cute. He silently snuck up behind the brunette and pulled the boy against him self by the waist, earning a gasp. Apollo froze as Klavier went down to nuzzle at his neck and collar bone, his breath quickening.

" Forehead... you've been avoiding me..." The blonde dragged out against his skin.

" S-stop that!" He choked.

" Why? Did I find a soft spot?" Klavier grinned, licking and nipping across his neck.

" No... Ah! Get out of -myroom!" He whispered.

" And if I said no? Do you really not like me _that _much? That hurts , Justice..." Klavier started to make his way towards Apollo's bed, distracting the brunette with his touches.

" Why are you even here!?"

" Don't -avoid the- question- Apollo." He bit out, impatiently wanting the answer. Klavier felt his calf hit the bed frame and he flipped Apollo to where he was standing. Apollo glared away from him and frown. Klavier kept his face serious, even through the cute pout Apollo was sporting.

" I don't know... I've never really liked a person. Sure I've went out with a few people but I ... I don't know how I feel with you, I mean your a guy and ... how are you supposed to know what a feeling is if you've never felt it?" Apollo mumbled. Klaver brought his hand behind Apollo's ear and curved in his hair.

" One question Justice: Did you like the kiss?" Klavier asked.

" ...I think so. Yes." He blushed.

" Then go with it meine liebe." Klavier breathed with a smile before pushing Apollo onto the bed and straddling him.

"Are you insane Klavier!? What are you doing!?"

" Going with it." He replied darkly before bending down.

" Mphhf?! mmmhp...mmm" Apollo actually leaned into this one. Wrapping his arms around Klavier's neck and immediately opening his mouth for him. Klaviersaid to go with it and so he would. He groaned and whimpered when forced him back deeper into his bed, hate and loving how submissive he was at the same time. Klavier gave a happy sigh and moved down to bite that one spot on Apollo's neck that made him stutter. Once he heard enough, or untill he almost lost it, he moved back up for a harsh and rough kiss. All the while Apollo was only thinking one thing.

_Grapes..._

" Apollo! I think I burnt the stew!" Trucy hollered out frantically.

Klavier popped his head up, and frowned. Sitting on Apollo's legs.

" I forgot she was here."

" Hmmm." Apollo said in thought then pushing Klavier off him and like a pecie of paper and hitting the floor.

" Oof!" Klavier glared at Apollo, hoping to get a bit of pity, but getting up after no response. _Where is that strength coming from!?_

Apollo started to put on jeans- much to the Gavins dismay- and yelled back to Trucy, " I'll be right there!"

" Are you coming Klavier?"

"Actually I need to leave. To long and those picture taking lunatics will be on to me." Klavier sighed.

" Oh to be a star, how unfortunate!" Apollo groaned sarcasticly while opening his door. Klavier follwed him out but turned quickly and dragged him to the front door.

" Goodbye miene liebe." The blonde beamed, ruffling Apollo's wet hair.

" Miene liebe... _my _what?" Apollo frowned confused.

"Figure it out, and oh," Klavier said remembering something and grinning wolfishly. He yanked Apollo's hair over to bring and breathed in his ear.

" Keep your hair down like that, _it's unbearably sexy."_ He groaned. Apollo flushed up and glared.

" OH!" Trucy grinned, standing quietly the whole time. " Are you guys a couple now?" She jibed excitedly.

Apollo started opening and closing his mouth, while Klavier had wide eyes- which never stayed wide for long.

" Why yes, I'd like to think that we are are ...right Apoll-" He looked over to see a very pissed little brunette._Uh oh..._

" OUT!"

" But-"

" Out of this house! Out _now_!" Apollo screamed, flinging open his door and shoving Klavier outside and slamming the door in his face.

" What about my goodbye kiss Liebe?" He snickered.

" Oh, go _Liebe_ yourself!" He growled from inside the house, screaming once again when Klavier laughed.

" You can't run Justice! I'll see you in court!" He whined, though not at all upset. '_Good one Gavin.'_

_Yes yes, Klavier considers Apollo and him a couple, Apollo however... well, just read later to find out. Next Chapter: Kidnaps Me. Till next time!_


	4. Kidnaps me

_The case is over Justice. Run, run, RUN.' _The brunette's mind yelled as the gavel gave it's final bang.

Apollo jumped up out of his booth as quietly as he could. Klavier noticed of course, the gods were always against the brunette when it came to him. Curse those gods! Klaiver's grin turned slightly evil. It reminded him of Kristoph's making him shiver. Justice darted to the left and Klavier mimicked him from across the room. He tried backing up slowly to the door but the rocker only inched closer. Apollo ran to the door, flinging it open and darting out to the defense lobby. He heard Klavier quickly addressing his guilty client before the sound of boots hitting the floor quickly entered his lobby.

"Bring it on Gavin! I was track star in my high school. " Apollo panted, running around in search of an exit. Klavier had caught up quite alot in short time, his breathing barely hitched through his smirk. Apollo wasn't exactly sure why he was running, but the look in the prosecutors eyes made him want to be far away as possible from him.

" Hah Liebe, but can you imagine running from track star fangirls for seven years?" Apollo's face dropped.

_' Oh sh-'_ he spotted light blue near the main doors of the courthouse and gasped.

'Phoenix!' He ran in a burst of speed, flying past Klavier and finally to the ex-attorney and his daughter_. 'Scratch that, bless the gods!'_

" Mr. Wright!," he gasped clutching his knees ", we need to leave right now because I've got this crazy perv-" a hand clamped his mouth shut.

" Nice try little _Kätzchen_." Klavier chuckled darkly, pulling back the red suited man by the waist. Apollo struggled and dug his heels into the floor. Phoenix raised an eyebrow before smiling tightly a minute later and giving a curt wave of his fingers. " Take care now."

Apollo froze, his screeching feet now sliding smoothly without resistance. ' M-Mr. Wright?...'

" Thank you, Herr Wright, I shall." The blond purred around his prize. Apollo started to struggle again, but Klavier quickly fished out a rope and duck tape from his pocket. The most important thing his father told him as a little boy in Germany was that ' Gavin's always plan ahead'.

" Phoenix, Trucy," he pulled at the bindings Klavier started putting on his wrist... In the middle of a _courtroom_- With _people...right in front of their eyes! _", How can you be letting him do this!?," the ropes tightened when Klavier hear the anger in his tone and he reached for the duck tape.

" KLAVIER GAVIN WHEN I GET OUT OF THESE ROPES I'M PUNCHING YOU IN THE FU-_MUMING MIMK!" _He continued trough the silver 'silencer' . The muffled outbursts faded as Klavier carried the kicking attorney on his back as he left. The courtroom stood silent until the ex-attorney felt the need to break it.

" Ah, I remember the first time I was gagged by Edgeworth..." Phoenix mused, rubbing his stubble fondly. After a minute of seemingly fond memories he turned to his daughter. " How 'bout we get some grape juice Trucy?" The girl nodded in a dumb-founded fashion, and with that the Great Phoenix Wright left the building, his daughter tailing him in silent shock.

On Klavier's way they passed the judge, Apollo shouted out. The Judge stopped before grinning innocently.

" Good Hunting!" He encouraged Klavier as he left, disturbing the pair more than slightly.

'Is everyone in this town out of their freakingminds!?' He yelled in his head as he was carried outside to a limo. Klavier carefully but quickly ( so he wouldn't get kicked in a painful place) placed his "boyfriend" in the back of his limo and ran to the other side to get in after wards and glared at the driver, daring him to comment on the tied up man in his back seat. His eyes narrowed,

" Drive."

The car started immediately and Klavier shut the screen and window for privacy. He pulled up his captive between his legs and sat comfortably across the seat as he leaned on the car door. His smile clearly said '_winner'._

" Now that wasn't so hard, right _mien Liebe?" _

He got a growl in response. Obviously someone didn't like to be silenced, especially the one and only owner of 'cords of steel'. With a gulp Klavier started to take off the duck tape, slowly. As if he would fold it right back on if Apollo started screaming. The brunette however, kept silent until the tape was off. Klavier starred in slight surprise.

" No screaming?"

" What do I look like? A girl?" Apollo turned to look at Klavier. The blond noticed he wasn't scared but...almost, disappointed? It looked like he was more upset that he allowed _himself _to get caught rather than the fact that Klavier tried to catch him. Which really, surprised Klavier. Apollo sighed and leaned back against Gavin. Klavier almost choked, was this some prank by his brother? God knows the man had the social status to do something like this even in jail. The brunette sighed again and closed his eyes.

" I've been up since four in the morning, only slept a few hours..." He said it as some sort of excuse, snuggling against him. Now that the Gavin thought about it the little attorney looked tired during the trail, he also didn't put up nearly as much of a fight as usual. Maybe he shouldn't have attacked him today?

"Can you get these ropes off? They kinda hurt?" he mumbled, slowly lifting up his arm. Klavier blinked and quickly untied them, feeling a bit embarrassed at his actions from the quick plan he formulated least night as he let loose a series of knots. Once they were gone Apollo brought his arms down and rested them across his body... and drifted off to sleep. Klavier smiled and let him sleep, brushing the two locks he's grown so fond of. After a moment Klavier's grin turned evil. _' Sleep while you can mien Liebe...'_

Apollo woke with a start, his mind flooding with questions. _' Where am I? The last thing I remember was the back of Klavier's limo and I was so tired... oh God.' _He threw off sheets. His was in a bed, it was silky and purple. As he looked around he found that the whole room was covered in the royal color. ' _Typical Klavier...' _So he was in Klaviers room? He blinked and checked his pants. Still there, at least the man had some decency to keep his clothes on. He looked down at his white under shirt and his vest sitting at the edge of the bed_. 'Well... half my clothes.'_ His vest was on a coat rack in Klavier's room, he rolled his eyes. He couldn't see Klavier anywhere, In fact,... the whole house was empty besides from what sounded like rain as he got up. He started to explore the room. It was about as big as Mr. Wright's living room! There were guitars mounted on all of the walls, pictures of famous singers and people from around the world, half of them looked like they were from America. Apollo was in awe and it amazed him. This had to be the biggest place he'd seen in his shining caught his eye beside him, it was a small picture frame on the dresser. He picked up the photo and smiled.

It was from when he, Klavier, and everyone put Kristoph behind bars. The minute they left the court room they press asked for a photo of the two lawyers. It was one of his fondest memories. It was a simple picture of them, they were standing infront of the pillars with the memorial statue behind them. Both were giving out true smiles and standing next to each other, it was a photo that showed up in the press for weeks, the only '' Friends'' in on opposite sides since the famous ' Spikes and Stotic' (1). What Apollo never noticed, or cared at the time, was that Klavier was smiling at _him. _His arm was around the shorter one and he was looking straight at the attorney. Apollo felt a flush up his cheeks, it was obvious from how Klavier looked at him in that photo. _' He's been ...with __me__...from __**then**__?...' _He heard a door slam open and whipped to the open door by the closet.

" It's time to rise and greet the day(night, actually*) Mien Liebe, oh your up!" He smiled with a titled head...like a kid at the zoo...in a only a towel... dripping. Apollo tried his best not to follow a drop of water running from a platinum bang down a blue eyed face to a smooth neck to his skin, then down to his tan chest that was glistening with water. It traveled toward his belly button and dropped to the tiny dip of his navel and down to his- Apollo whipped around and Klavier chuckled. The raining noise had stopped, he noted.

" Enjoying the gallery, Apollo?" He smirked.

" P-put on some c-clothes Klavier...please." he stuttered, hating his face for it's hobby of turning into a tomato around a certain German. Which still confused him, Kristoph didn't make him feel like this, in fact, his ex-mentor was sort of creepy. After that Apollo's mind went in a few other directions about said creepy attorney, not noticing an advancing Klavier. Or the picture taken from his jumped once he realized it wasn't in his hands anymore.

" Ah, my favorite photo. You remember this too, ja?" He said from behind the brunette, bringing him close to his chest and resting his chin on Apollo's shoulder. Apollo froze up as Klavier held their waist together with an arm and soaking him through his shirt. He tried his best to calm himself down, he was going to speak up. He decided. Klavier swayed them together, enjoying the silence.

" You're in love with me Klavier." He blurted clearly, with just a slight raise to his voice. It was a statement, not a question. Klavier stilled. Apollo turned around to face him and Klavier's embrace loosened, it was almost like he went numb. When he looked up a the blonds face his jaw dropped. For the first time Klavier was blushing. Apollo was shocked.

" I- I...I-I...W-ell..yo-you...see herr...foreh-he-head.. " Klavier stuttered like he was caught doing something wrong. Apollo flushed in return. Klavier's eyes were wide and his mouth was opening and closing, he looked like he was about to cry. It was just too cute. It was quite possibly...no it _was _the cutest thing he'd ever seen! The comment echoed in his brain, he gawked at it for a minute then the brunette laughed. He shook his head and right out busted out in laughter. Oh lords he felt like and Idoit. He tried to choke out an apology, but the look on Klavier's face only made it worse.

. Meanwhile Klavier almost broke on the inside. Was Apollo laughing at the fact he loved him? _' Why is love cruel? Why? What did I do to deserve my world laugh in my face and hug me!? Wait, Apollo's hugging me!' _

He looked down. There was the brunette, smiling into the tan chest with disbelief with his arms wrapped around him. Apollo laughed again, louder this time. Why else would he just think Klavier was cute... why would only Klavier make his pulse race and heart have a mini sezure in his chest? Why was everyone else no where near Klavier's level in and out of court? No one else even evoked such anger as Klavier, so many different freaking emotions. All the ache's in his chest, the heat swelling in his head and clouding his thoughts...All Klavier. And why? He scoffed._' You stupid idiot... you like him.' _

"Justi...Apollo?" He choked out.

" Gimmerous Fop, how right." Apollo tugged his blond locks down and kissed him. Klavier stood straight as a board, Apollo had never, _ever _initiated a kiss. His mind went reeling, his eyes were looking for hidden camera's, and his ears were buzzing delightfully, his stomach fluttering, mouth still against Apollo coaxing ones. Suddenly it clicked. There were no camera's and this wasn't a dream...! Klavier seemed to understand and kissed back, practically slamming Apollo's face on his. Apollo's jaw opened to gasp, Klavier took atvandage. His tounge plunged into Apollo's mouth, it reminded the brunette of a man on the brink of death by thirst finding a waterhole. He mewled at the force, it made the other groan in reply. He suddenly found himself slammed against a wall, Klavier nipping at his bottom lips before delving into the opening again. It set the defense attorney on fire. His breath was picking up by the minute from the look in his -boyfriends?- eyes. The look he was given was a mixture between pure unsaturated want and lust with a burning endearment. Klavier gently coaxed his lover into the same fervor as him with looks and motions of his slick tongue. Once Apollo started to in twine his tongue with the other's and the blond pressed their bodies together appreciatively. When they broke apart for air after a good minute or two Apollo fell back against the wall. Klavier watched his beloved stare up at him through clouded eyes, his hair was an adorable mess and his cheeks were flushed so wonderfully red. He was panting hotly up at the taller man. Apollo stuttered out the others name with the tone of questioning and want, it came out raspy and laced with lust. Klavier keened softly in semi-agony from the way Apollo moaned his name and moved the pair back toward the sheets in a frenzied excitedness. Klavier could barely take it! His body ached for the obvious, he finally had little Apollo all to himself, so what was he going to do with said brunette(-a said sexy, absolutely- make you take six cold showers- brunette-) now that he had him? He could barely contain a small whining sound, spinning himself and tripping the pair onto the bed. He fell onto the silk sheets with a soft puff, being careful not to hurt his love under his weight. They were still locked in a heated battle of tongues when Apollo pulled away abruptly from the impatient tugging of his clothes.

" K-Klavier?...What are you doing? I wouldn't have said a-anything if...if you were gonna be like _this!_" He huffed out and tried to bring his hands down to stop the eager and obviously horny rock star from ripping his clothes to shreds. Unfortunately for our favorite little attorney, Klavier's free hand caught the two wrist in one hand and swiftly pulled them up above his captives head. He whimpered in temporary defeat, blushing harder as the blond slid up to nip and bite one of his ears. He spoke breathy into it.

" First of all, little captive... I was planning on ravishing you after my shower not matter what you were doing." He chuckled darkly, sending a bolt of lighting down Apollo's spine as Klavier licked the shell of his ear. He bit back a moan from the unfair way of how unbearably sexy his "kidnapper" sounded in his ear. " Second, as for what I'm _doing_," he ground down hard against Apollo's hips making the latter slip out a groan " Is screwing the thing I've wanted to _slam _into a wall and have my way with since I first laid _eyes _on him, senseless." He growled, earning a shudder in response.

" I'd like to continue then, _ja?_" He purred, titling Apollo's scarlet face up by the chin with his free hand.

" ...okay..." Was all he could say. It seemed to be enough since Klavier resumed unbuttoning Apollo's shirt. He nipped and licked teasingly as the pale skin was releaved inch by inch. Apollo bit his lips to contain any noises threatening to come out. Klavier dipped his toung into Apollo's belly button and looked straight into Apollo's eyes. His eyes rolled back into his head at the smoldering gaze sent his way. _' No wonder the guys got a fan base... that's just cheating!' _The appendage dipped into his navel and his mouth sucked on the spot making a mark. Apollo couldn't stop the clip of moan that came out. Klavier chuckled again as he unbuttoned the smaller's jeans with one hand. " Such a _sensitive _one..." Apollo growled and flipped the pair over, only turning the other on more. Blue eyes festered up at him within splayed out blond locks, and with it a pair of smirking lips. Apollo straddled the others waist with narrowed eyes. " Don't think I'm just going to sit there and let you take me like some hormonal teen..." he panted. Klavier leaned up to pull the other down with him, jerking his hips to hear another wonderful moan from the other. " Wasn't planning on it, however..." He flipped them back over again. ", I'm not done playing yet." He jerked off Apollo's pants and boxers with a single tugg, Apollo blushed and stared incredulously. Klavier gave a short appreciating look at the erection in from of him before crawling down to it. " Don't close your eyes okay?" Apollo choked.

" Your not seriously gonna- .._Oh!!"_He shuddered as Klavier took Apollo in his mouth all at once. The blond started to bob his head up and down in a slow torturous motion, deep throating him with amazing suction. Apollo tried his best not to buck his hips at the pulses of pleasure started to hit him. He watched through hazy eyes as Klavier brought a hand up to him.

" What A_nnhH! , _do you want me to _DO-with it!?_" He forced himself to talk. Klavier released his member with a slight pop before biting the tip softly when the bruenette said "do", watching Apollo back arch desperately .

" Suck the fingers, or else it'll hurt, love" He said huskily before resuming. Apollo nodded and tentatively brought the fingers in his mouth. Klavier moaned around the erection in his mouth, his own getting harder at the thought of what else Apollo's hot little mouth could be doing. After coating three digits in saliva, he quickly pulled them out. Klavier's mouth was about to send him over the edge and he couldn't help but moan at the onslaught.

" S-stop, I'm gonna...Stop!" He cried. Klavier immediately dropped Apollo's member. " None of that yet!" He tisked playfully. He took one of his fingers into his own mouth quickly to re coat it (Which Apollo found quite hot) and swooped down to give Apollo another mind blowing kiss. Apollo barely registered the first finger that slipped into him as they made out in a frenzy. The second one sent a prickle of pain at his entrance, he kissed Klavier harder and whimpered as the fingers slid in and out. Once the third was in he cried out.

" It hurts ...Klavier..." He bit back his tears, biting the others neck to muffle the pained cries. Klavier muttered apologies, searching for a certain spot inside his lover. His mind was reeling at how tight and hot Apollo felt. _' Please, Pleeease let met find that spot.' _his mind yearned, anxious to hear that beautiful noise that Apollo could only give, oh just to hear his name would send him over that edge. He thrust his fingers in at a hopeful angle.

" Ah!! " Apollo shouted out, "what the hell was that!?" Apollo moaned out in insane pleasure, it was better than Klavier's mouth on him.

" That my dear," Klavier assaulted the prostate with his blunt fingers," Is why most _choose _to be bottom." He quickly removed the fingers and gave a needy kiss to Apollo's mouth. Anymore of the screams and he was going to snap and fuck the poor little attorney senseless. He ripped off the towel that miraculously stayed on this whole time and looked up at Apollo. " You have no idea how much I've wanted to do this." He breathed out. Apollo barley registered it as he looked down. His face went scarlet red and he looked away, _' Oh my...god.' _Klavier grinned darkly at Apollo's face.

" Your innocence is just to much." He sighed and captured Apollo's lips, lifting the smaller's legs above his shoulders. In a quick thrust, he was burried inside Apollo. " Finally, finally.." He muttered over and over. He was so hot, so _tight, so...perfect. _The feel and knowledge of being inside Apollo made him almost come right there. Apollo's entrance spasmed at the sudden intrusion, he cursed and wiggled about. Klavier gave a restrained gasp, trying his best to still himself knowing that he was the first person to ever be with his brunette. " Don't! I...can barley stay still... I don't want to -_hurt!-_you.!" He managed out, control dangerously slipping.

" Just!- Start already! " Apollo growled, trying to get the pain over with. Klavier starred in shocked before giving a weak smile. _" Only you Forehead..."_

The pace started slow and carefully, as if he would brake the other. Apollo only let a few tears out, burring his face in an arm. Slowly the pain started to ebb away, it actually felt ...good? He gave a tiny moan. Klavier head it and smirked, giving a quick jerk.

" Hah!... Hard-d-er..." Apollo rasped out, feeling a need forming in the pit of his stomach. " I'm sorry, what was that?" Klavier teased, slowing his thrust into a lanugid and torturous pace.

" Harder!" Apollo cried in frustration, face twisting in lust and need. Klavier loved every second of it.

" Beg." Klavier whispered, leaning down in thier position to nipp at Apollo ear in his soft spot. Apollo growled in flushed anger, he didn't want to beg, especially not to _this _egomaniac.

" No!" He gasped. Klavier just gave a thought full look, before slamming into Apollo hard, Apollo cried out in ecstasy, knowing he'd lost the battle.

" Ah! Please, harder! Just..._Fuck Me Klavier!" _He cried, looking up at Klavier desperately through a flushed and sweaty face. That did the trick, Klavier gasped out at the display before him and went faster, ramming himself into Apollo's brunette raked his nails down Klavier's back and the other kissed his neck. There pace went up rapidly and Klavier shakily slid interlace their fingers. It felt so good, so good and neither of them ever felt something like this in their life. It was heaven. Apollo looked up to see Klavier's head sunk down and muttering in German, dirty things no-doubt. His body was so fitted and tan, it was glorious to watch the mussels in his abs contract with the force of his trusts. That spot inside Apollo wast hit again, and he cried out Klaviers name in raw lust. Klavier, began to groan out Apollo's name also as the pace increased, he was so close so _very close. _Klavier brought a hand down and fisted Apollo's member, wanting to reach completion together. Apollo's toes curled at the force.

" Please, Apollo, just tell me," Klavier gasped out, " Tell me you love me, Please..." He whispered in his ear, wanting to hear those three words more than anything in the world. Apollo looked up at the sweat filled body above him. Did he love him? Did he truly love the blond idiot infront of him. The one that would pester him about anything he knew just to hear his voice? He smiled tough the haze in his mind. He arched into his lover and screamed out a horse whisper.

" _I love you, Klavier!" _He climaxed, sending the other over the edge. Klavier shouted out and came hard. Feeling complete for the first time in so long. He rode out their shaking bodies to completion. Klavier collapsed on top of Apollo, hugging the boy softly in the after glow. Klavier laughed into Apollo's chest.

" Maybe I should kidnap you more often." Apollo grunted in response.

" Get off, your heavy."

" Love you too" He grinned.

_BAM!_

" What did I to that TIME!?" Klavier said holding his cheek. The brunette glared at the blond with a shaking fist.

" Do you know much work I have to do tomorrow for another case!? Your lucky im so tired or I'd be kicking some boyfriend ass right now! Can't you give a tiny warning before jumping me like that?" Klavier frowned, before grinning madly.

" You just called me your-" Klavier was interrupted by a purple pillow mashed in his face.

" Shut up. Let me sleep." Apollo rolled into Klavier, falling asleep quickly on the warm chest. Klavier sighed, tomorrow's case would be so much fun, to bad Apollo didn't know he was the prosecutor for it...

(1) Phoenix and Edgeworth, duh. ...

Katzchien: Kitten

Leibe: Love

Kyaa, I can't believe I actually wrote that, it's my first lemon, Oh god I'm so embarrassed right now. Did you like it? Hate it? Please tell me. Xo Uhh the next chapter? ...I guess it's called... Publicly Humiliates me... Anyway until next time!! Ja ne!


	5. Umm

_Heyy._.. so It definitely hasn't been a year since I written anything... (Honestly, what are you talking about?.. . ) But regardless I want to finish up all of the stories that I have written on this website, so I've decided that I'm going to start by re-editing most of them. Why? Because A, they all have some very bad grammar mistakes that, frankly, I'm ashamed of making(you can pick out alot of mistakes after writing a 538 page book for fun...O.O ), and B, these stories need to be finished for the love of all that is fandom and cupcakes! I can't keep half-assing everything I do these days. Besides, I've got a whole summer break of nothing to do... :D

With love, Sephylovescookie!

P.S. anyone who's still has me alerted, I LOVE YOU. REALLY I DO. D:

And don't shoot me for this not being a new chapter... please?


End file.
